


Like a Pervert in the Park

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha hates Castiel’s trench coat but Jensen thinks Misha’s sexy in it. After a long night of filming, Jensen shows how much he loves Misha in the trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Pervert in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summersiren at the [Because Angels Need Love, Too Castiel Comment Fic Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_castiel/224365.html).

The water's off in the trailer for guest stars, but Jensen's been letting Misha use the shower in his. Class act, that guy. It's been a long night of filming, and Jensen probably just wants to go home, but Misha has been doing crazy awesome angel kung fu all day in this evil fucking hot-as-hell trench coat all day and he needs a shower. He'll buy Jensen a beer to make up for keeping him late, Misha thinks as he lets himself into Jensen's trailer.

"Hey, Jensen," Misha says as the door shuts behind him, any other words he might have said dying on his lips the second he sees Jensen.

Jensen hasn't quite made it out of wardrobe. Oh, sure, Dean's shirts are gone, Dean's boots, but Dean's pants are only pushed down Jensen's thighs while Jensen strokes his dick like he means it.

"Hey, Misha," Jensen growls low, Dean's voice more than his own, strokes his dick a little slower, but strokes it all the same.

"Fuck." It's all Misha can say. He wants to say, 'I should go,' or something equally indicative of getting the fuck out, but he's been struck dumb. And imobile.

"Yes." Jensen smiles wontonly at Misha, rolls his hips as he stands and reseats Dean's jeans so they hang on his hips, dick jutting out from the fly as Jensen prowls over to him.

Misha whimpers when Jensen presses him up against the wall, strips off Castiel's tie and unbuttons Castiel's shirt, leaves them hanging open inside Castiel's trench coat. Jensen swipes his broad tongue across one of Misha's nipples while he works the fly of Castiel's pants. Misha moans as Jensen drops to his knees, dragging the pants down with him. Misha's dick bobs just under Jensen's chin, already aching and hard.

"Please," Misha says, shrugging the hated trench coat off, so hot he's burning up.

Jensen stops him, says, "Leave it on," wraps his hands underneath it to grab Misha's ass cheeks and rubs his face against the fabric. "I like you like this. Like a pervert in the park. Fuck, every time I see you wear it—" Jensen cuts himself off with a moan and licks Misha's dick. "Can't think about anything but this."

Jensen's lips wrap around Misha's dick, sucks Misha's cock like he was born for it, moans around it while he jerks himself off more frantic than before and Misha's just glad for the wall holding him up. He's always been a screamer, he can't help it, never needed to be quiet before, so he bites his lip to stop himself, but every noise he makes just seems to fuel Jensen on.

And then Jensen comes, sudden, and Jensen looks surprised as he watches himself gush over his fist. When Misha looks down and sees it, Jensen so completely debauched, jizz on Dean's jeans, he can't help it. Misha jerks himself hard and fast and desperate, comes on Jensen's chest shouting, "Fuck," before Jensen has a chance to pull himself together, then collapses.


End file.
